XComo llegamos a formar nuestra familiaX
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: ES una histoira bastante larga, mundo alterno, todos los personajes de hunter x salen, poco a poco, pero salen


heeemmm... mi tercer fic... esta vez de HunterXHunter, una historia para variar **Yaoi!**, así que homofobicos mueran... cof, cof, cof... y es un Universo alterno... no me maten mucho porfisfis... 

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de HunterXHunter no me pertenecen... pero Kurapica, Killua, Gon, Leorio, Hisoka, Irumi, Silva (el papá de Killua -U... me importa un comino si está mal escrito... ), son míos, jojojojojo!. (no me demanden que es broma, pero tomense el cuento igual ) 

Aún no se como le voy a hacer para escribir esto... antes de que me maten a insultos... sé que soy mala, pero estoy recién aprendiendo, tengo 18, tenganme paciencia please... v.v... SENSEI HELP ME PLEASE!... sip, tengo sensei, muy orgullosa de tener una por cierto... aunque casi la obligué a que lo fuera... mas bien ni le pregunté... solo le dije 'APRENDO DE TI, ERES MI SENSEI Y PUNTO SANSEACABÓ!' ... TTvTT.. tengo sensei jejejeje 

**Otra cosa**: Las palabras entre "blablabla" son los pensamientos, oki? chi, chi?... Ah, y los dialogos estan entre -blablabla-, okidoki, además... quien me dice que es el OOC, es que no se que es... U 

**Un Saludín **: A mi KawaiiAletza, que me ayudó ha hacer el fic en cierta ocación, GraXXX, I' love you with all my harth! (... cof, cof, cof... alguien tiene algo para la tos?), saludos como no a Chibineko, a Seiryu, a Jakito, a Itzuki y a muchas otras personas mas que si me pongo a ponerlas aqui, no voy a terminar nunca... 

_Como formamos nuestra familia_   
**Fanfic basado en**   
**HunterXHunter by**   
**_Galatea_**   
**(Kawaii, Catallonnya, "esa" Galatea)**

**1ºer Capitulo: Confusión X Pelea X ¿Amigos?**

Tristeza... 

Desolación... 

Depresión...   
Era lo único existente en la mente y el corazón de Kurapica... 

Acecinato...   
Fue lo último que presenció con su corta edad... toda su familia yacía muerta por la mano de unos asesinos a sangre fría... 

¿Por que?...   
No lo sabía... no sabía más que el echo de el asesinato de sus padres, sus hermanos y su mascota... no sabía más que el echo de que ahora se encontraba solo en toda la fas de la Tierra. 

Quería gritar, llorar, acabar a los malditos mal nacidos hijos de la gran puta que mataron a su familia y lo dejaron solo. 

solo.   
Solo.   
SOLO 

Lo único que le quedaba era su vida, su esfuerzo y empezar desde lo mas ínfimo sin nada en que apoyarse, gracias a los cielos que toda su vida había sido una mente brillante, poco menos que un superdotado, gracias a su montón de becas podía seguir viviendo... Pero no ahí, no en el lugar donde podía recordar a sus padres muertos, quería irse, alejarse por completo de ese lugar, quería comenzar una nueva vida, el solo. 

Recordaba claramente como si lo estuviera viviendo en aquel mismo instante el fatídico día... 

**>>>FLASH BACK **(WoW... yo estoy hashendo un fash back! me voy a morir de la emoción!) 

Se hacercaba a su casa, el día de escuela había terminado, y le extraño ver que la puerta de su hogar se encontraba abierta de par en par. 

Un mal presentimiento asaltó su joven corazón. 

Corrió entrando a su casa sin preocuparse por haber dejado sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, lo primero que vio fue el desorden, y se dió cuenta que su perro no lo fué a saludar a la entrada, todas las cosas estaban tiradas o rotas, comenzó a gritar llamando a sus padres o a sus hermanos por la casa, pero lo único que encontró fue a sus cuerpos sin vida en la habitación de estos, bañados en sangre, mutilados. Al parecer, sus almas habian abandonado sus cuerpos luego de sufrir bastante, por las expreciones en sus cuatro rostros. 

La habitación dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer y por su parte la ventana dejaba entrar el viento que mecía las cortinas y a algunos mechones que no habían sido tocados por la sangre en la cabeza de su madre. 

Era tan irreal, tan poco posible, tan ilogico, no lograba comprender, las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente sin poder detenerlas y que solo lo hacían desesperarse más. 

'¿Quién, ¿Porque?', eran las preguntas predominantes en la cabeza del rubio que ahora se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de despertar de aquella pesadilla, porque no podía ser nada más que eso, una maldita pesadilla, pero cada vez que miraba hacia los cuerpos sin vida, sus ojos le mostraban que esa pesadilla era la realidad. 

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, sin querer detenerlas si quiera, ya no tenía fuerzas, comenzó a llorar amargamente en su sitio para luego comenzar con sucesivos 'no, no, no', que culminaron en un grito desgarrador que inundó el silencio de aquella reciente noche. 

... 

Las investigaciones no dieron con ninguna pista de los asesinos, no encontraron nada, además de todo lo que había, no dejaron nada, ni un cabello, nada, todo estaba 'limpio', sin equivocaciones. 

Los vecinos que escucharon algo solo habían creído que el ruido de cosas rompiendose era uno más de las discusiones del matrimonio, ya que estas no eran algo extraño en esa casa. 

El pequeño Kurapica había sido recibido en casa de una vecina que se había ofrecido a cuidarlo amablemente, pero este solo aguantó un año, decidió independizarse. 

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK>>>** ( WOW! terminé mi primer fash back!... no me he muerto, pero si toy mushhh emocionadaa!... HAAAA! grito de emoción.. -.-.. no me miren tan raro me voy a morir, MORFINA! PLEASE! 

Y ahí estaba, rumbo a una nueva vida. Había escogido el lugar mas lejos donde aún lo podían alcanzar sus becas y seguir estudiando tranquilamente. 

Para llegar tenía que abordar un barco, así que se encontraba esperandolo sentado en una banca frente al muelle, junto a sus valijas de ropa y libros, recordando, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y el chaleco que llevaba puesto. 

El sonido del barco arribando en el puerto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que se diera cuenta de sus lagrimas, procediendo a limpiarse con rabia, eso estaba pasando tan a menudo que había veces que lo habían dejado en vergüenza, pero solo era un niño al que le habían arrebatado a su familia, eso era algo muy duro de sobrellevar, pero su terquedad y orgullo no lo dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos, había jurado no volver a llorar, y estaba ahí, llorando como un tonto deprimido lamentandose por las cosas que ya habian pasado... pero es que no podía evitarlo... 

Miró el numero de la maquina en su voleto y lo comparó con el que estaba impreso en el barco, aúnque ya habia memorizado el numero, no le hacia mal sersiorarce. 

Se levantó y caminando con sus valijas hasta estar más cerca de el barco y esperar a que vajaran el puente, subió tranquilamente por el, pasó su voleto y pidió con sus modales intachables donde encontrar el pasillo de las abitaciones, primero le dijieron que devia ir a registrarse y pedir las llaves, pero como el señor que recibia los voletos estaba ocupado reciviendo los demás, le pidió a un chico que estaba limpiando los pisos que lo llevara. 

(Galatea note: Bueee... yo nunca he viajado en barco, y no tengo idea como son los tramites, así que solo invento, ok, aunque si quieren informarme, no me caería nada de mal ) 

Hey, Leorio, ven aquí muchacho!- Llamó el hombre interrumpiendo la tarea de el chico. 

Si señor, que sucede?. - Preguntó luego de acercarse, era un chico de 13 años, alto, delgado, pero de contextura fuerte, no tan flacucho como Kurapica, en una mano llevaba el trapeador, tenía la camisa amarrada en la cintura, estaba bastante sudado, al parecer habia estado limpiando desde hace rato. 

Quiero que le muestres donde conseguir las llaves de las habitaciones. - Dió por toda respuesta al chico. 

Leorio miró a aquel que devía guiar... "Uuuuhh, que belleza!" Pensó automaticamente al ver ese rostro tan angelical y bonito. 

Hola, soy Leorio, con gusto te guiaré - Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de darle confianza al chico. 

Kurapica lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y asistió con la cabeza, él ya no confiaba en nadie. Pero al parecer el chico alto, moreno y sonriente no lo notó, porque le tomó el brazo y lo rodeó con el suyo, para llevarlo a conseguir las dichosas llaves, Kurapica se sintió atacado, asi que en un movimiento brusco se soltó, dejando a Leorio un poco desconcertado. 

¡Que te pasa, ¡No me toques así! 

- "Que caracter!" Que, pero si no te he hecho nada! - Dijo defendiendose. 

Dime donde está el lugar, yo solo puedo ir a conseguir las llaves - Dijo Kurapica, para safarse de esa situación de una vez. 

¿¡QUE, ¿¡Que fué lo que dijiste?. - Preguntó vastante sorprendido, como confundido, con la boca abierta. 

Lo que escuchaste, ¿eres sordo además de estupido? - 

OO ... E-...E- ¿Eres un chico?- 

Que, no te habias dado cuenta?...- Por la cara que puso Leorio, no, no se habia dado cuanta- Está certificado que eres estupido, y bastante, al parecer... - 

Leorio se habia quedado con un tic nervioso en el ojo, y no podía hablar, nunca le habia pasado algo así, porque de todos los chicos que conocía nunca se habia encontrado con uno que pareciera chica, así que no sabía como reacciónar... Recuperando un poco la compostura, preguntó: 

De verdad eres chico?- 

--U... si, pero ya dime donde consigo las llaves, quiero descansar.- 

Leorio comenzó a reirse tontamente, desconcertando al pequeño Kurapica, pero recuperandose de pronto, haciendo que Kurapica comenzara a preguntarse si acaso ese tipo estaría bien de la cabeza, Leorio se le quedó mirando analíticamente, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, por todos lados. 

¡¡OYE, ¿¡Que te pasa, estas mal de la cabeza?- Preguntó enojado el pequeño rubio. 

Leorio lo miraba ahora de cerca, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, luego se alejó y le preguntó: - Eres Gay?- 

¡¡¡QUEEEEE! - Tomó una de las valijas (la mas pesada, la que llevaba los libros, jujjuju) y se la azotó en la cabeza, dejando a Leorio marcadito y azonizante en la pared, para luego irse de su lado caminando furiosamente. 

#-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- #-- 

Kurapica le pidió a alguien más en el camino que le dijera donde conseguir las benditas llaves y se fué a meter a su abitación a descargar sus valijas, mientras pensaba en ese estupido chiquillo. 

"Nunca me habian confundido con una chica... se que soy mas vajito, y que soy muy delgado... ¡Pero yo soy chico!... Aunque hay que admitir que ahora no me siento tan triste... ese chico me transmitió un poco de esa alegria que tenía pegada en la cara... era como si pronto le fuera a dar un colapso de felicidad o algo..." 

Kurapica sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, sonreír... eso no lo habia echo desde hace mucho... parece que de verdad ese chico le pego un poco de su personalidad alegre... 

Luego de que el pequeño rubio descargó lo necesario para el viaje y se duchó, su estomago comenzó a gruñir pidiendo algo de atención. 

U U U U U U 

Kurapica estaba sentado tomando un chocolate caliente y unas galletas. Por alguna razón se le antojó algo dulce para el almuerzo. 

"Un antojo" - Kurapica sonrió a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de chocolate. 

De pronto un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda. 

Hola, nos volvemos a ver amigo - Le saludó Leorio mientras se sentaba familiarmete en el lugar vacío en frente del pequeño rubio. - Aún estas enfadado?- Preguntó para iniciar la conversación. 

Kurapica dejó el chocolate descansar en la mesa y alzó la vista hacia el chico del frente (en realidad tubo que subir la mirada hasta muuuuy arriba ), si, no era una fantasía, él estaba ahí. 

No te preocupes, no pasa nada - Respondió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. 

Y como es tu nombre amigo? - 

Amigo? - Preguntó algo molesto el chico. 

LO VES! - Gritó de pronto el chico en frente de el. 

, ver que? -Kurapika quedó un poco desconcertado con lo último. 

Aún estás enfadado! 

No lo estoy. 

Si lo estas 

No lo estoy 

Que si! 

No 

Si 

Si siges así me enfadaré de verdad, además, qué más te dá a ti si estoy enfadado o no, no es tu problema, o si? - Respondio Kurapica comenzando a molestarse de verdad con el moreno entrometido llamado Leorio. 

Disculpame, no fué mi intención confundirte con una chica, es solo que tu cara no me dice que eres lo contrario, de acuerdo, nunca te lo habían dicho, es verdad, no te estaba jugando una broma o algo así, lo siento. 

"Habla demaciado" Ya te dije que no importaba. - Dijo Kurapica tratando de hacerle entender al terco chico que no estaba enfadado. 

Pero es que aún pareces enfadado! 

Kurapica suspiró en desesperación. 

Me llamo Kurapica. 

He? - Dijo inteligentemente el moreno. 

Mi nombre, es Kurapica, Mucho gusto Leorio. 

Leorio, entendiendo el mensaje de pronto, sonrrió y tomó una alejada mano del chico, algo que desconcertó a Kurapica, y la sacudió de arriba a abajo en un saludo. 

Mucho gusto Kurapica! . 

¬¬, Si, ya sueltame... - Dijo Kurapica notando que sus manos habian estado juntas demaciado tiempo. 

Hay, lo siento - Dijo al tiempo que soltaba las manos del rubio chico. "Creo que aún está enfadado... v.v" 

Kurapica siguió comiendo y tomando de su chocolate como si nada. 

Oye Kurapica - Oyó decir (para su desgracia) a Leorio desde en frente. 

Kurapica levantó la vista en señal de atención. 

Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo inocentemente el moreno. 

Esa es una pregunta. -- 

No, otra 

Bueno, mientras no sea la de hace poco.. 

Nooo, no es eso, no te preocupes. 

Solo pregunta de una vez. 

Estas triste por algo? 

Esa pregunta le impactó, ¿como se dió cuenta, ¿acaso era tan obio?... Kurapica no se daba cuenta de su propio aspecto, era como si tubiera una nuve negra encima de la cabeza, algo que le gritaba a los demás que le pasaba algo, quizás era el tono de voz, la mirada, los hombros caidos, la forma de caminar que era como si estuviera arrastrando el peso del mundo encima... quizá todo eso junto. 

No. - Fué la cortante respuesta del chico. 

Seguro? - Siguió el moreno. 

Te respondí que no me pasaba nada, ¿acasó no asimilas las palabras? - Dijo mientras le dirigia una mirada fulminante. 

Oye, pero no tienes por que ponerte agrecivo, o no, yo solo quería conversar contigo, ademas yo creo, sinceramente que tu estas triste por algo, es como si trajeras un cartel anunciandolo, solo estoy preocupado.. 

Preocupado? - Dijo con un tono ironico y casi riendose, cortando las palabras del moreno al escuchas eso, ¿por que un extraño sentiria preocupacion por él, ¿Por qué razón, No se conocían, nunca se habian visto antes, hasta hubo un incidente que podria haberles echo deseado que no se volvieran a ver, pero no, ahí estaba ese chico, "preocupado" por las cosas que le pasaban. 

Claro, es que yo tengo un enorme sentido del dever, sabes? - Contestó alegremente el moreno, sin darle importancia al tono de voz del pequeño niño arisco en frente suyo. Habia algo que le inspiró ese chico desde un primer momento... no, luego de casi cautivarse por la belleza de una supuesta linda niña de ojos grandes y celestes, como el mismo cielo, pero un poco tristes, sinó despues que comprendió que era solo un lindo niño... No, no era su belleza la que lo atraía, sinó que era ese aire misterioso y lugubre que llevaba, le entraron enormes ganas de saber por que era eso, y no era ninguna atracción sentimental. Era algo como curiosidad, porque nunca habia conocido a nadie de esa edad que estuviera taaaan triste. 

Y tuviste que fijarte precisamente en mi para saciar ese "sentido del dever"? - Dijo mientras tomaba una galleta y la remojaba en el chocolate. 

Vamos, no seas tan arisco conmigo, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, en eso no hay nada de malo!. ¿Y para donde te diriges? - Metió rapidamente una pregunta para que el rubio no le lanzar otra lasiva con que alejarlo. 

Kurapica levantó la mirada para enfocarla en la azul de Leorio... Y se sorprendió, ahi no vió ninguna segunda intencion, ninguna nuve que bloqueara otras intenciones, solo unos ojos mirandolo sin reproche, sin segundos pensamientos, habia tanto brillo en esos ojos... Tal ves no era tan malo contarle algunas cosas al moreno simpatico ese. 

Voy a la Isla (...) - Respondió casi sin pensar. 

(Galatea Note: Bueno, esteeee... al primer que me dé un nombre (buen nombre) para la Isla, lo pongo. Gracias por su atención n.n) 

Leorio sonrió, esa era la misma Isla (...) donde él vivía! 

Que coincidencia más grande, yo soy de ahí! 

Este era el comienzo de una gran amistad... 

Ya viene la otra parte, no se cuando eso si... (En otras palabras, **Continuará**! n.n) 

ISTO, ESE FUÉ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE COMIENZO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MANDENME REVIEWS CON MUUUUCHAS CRITICAS PORFIS! O DUDAS, PREGUNTAS (K ES LO MISMO ¬¬) O LO QUE SE LES ANTOJE, QUE YO NO ME ENOJO! ... GRACIAS POR LEER, SUPONGO, SI ES QUE LEEN ESTA COSA EXTRAÑISIMA...HA, mi mail es kawaii(guión bajo)galatea(arroba)Yahoo.es, o contactenme en el msn, con criyecoba(arroba)hot... etcetera 


End file.
